Gummy Worms Overdose
by Carmione
Summary: Usagi returns home from an afternoon with a hyped up Mamoru, only to find someone else has been dabbling in sugar.
1. Prologue

  


This is the sequel to Chocolate Syrup Overdose, formerly known as Sugar High. Chocolate Syrup Overdose does not have to be read to understand Gummy Worms Overdose, but there could be something you'll have missed.

  


Oh, um... I probably should have mentioned in the first part of the 'Overdose' stories that this is an AU story. No scouts or anything.

  


Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon or Barbie.

  


Gummy Worms Overdose

  


Prologue

  


'I wonder if Mamoru remembers everything that happened today,' Usagi thought, remembering the crazy afternoon she'd had as she walked home. She was holding two dolls in her hands - a Barbie and a Ken. Maybe I should explain what exactly has happened today. After all, she'd had a very strange afternoon.

  


When she arrived at the arcade with her friends after school, they found Mamoru in an interesting fix. He had consumed too much sugar and was not acting like the Mamoru they all knew. 

  


At one point, Mamoru had run off to the park, and Usagi was the only one who could make him come back to the arcade. Mamoru had dropped all former bad thoughts of Usagi and had become quite attached to her. They'd even gained nicknames for each other. However, Mamoru had gained some strange liking to Barbie dolls, which had scared some people, and amused others. He had accidentally left his Barbie and Ken dolls at the park, but Usagi had gone back to get them before walking home. Over all, he'd had the temperament and mind of a young child.

  


Usagi hoped she would never have to deal with someone like that ever again. If only she knew what was waiting for her at home....

  


  


AN : yes, yes... i've changed the name of sugar high to chocolate syrup overdose, and this is the sequel to what used to be called sugar high. So now they are the 'Overdose' stories. I thought it worked better. :) Thanks for R/Ring!!!! Love to all that read these strange lil stories of mine.


	2. Chapter 1

  


Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon or any related characters. I also don't own any of the little kid shows mentioned, or the candy.

  


Gummy Worms Overdose

  


Chapter 1 - 

  


As Usagi neared her home, she noticed the lights flickering on and off through one of the kitchen windows.

  


'Well, that's strange...,' she thought. 'I wonder what's going on.'

  


By the time she reached the door, the same thing was happening in the room beside the kitchen. On and off, on and off.... She shifted the Ken and Barbie dolls to her right hand to open the door with her left.

  


Walking in and closing the door behind her, she noticed an empty gummy worms bag hanging on the other side of the doorknob.

  


'Now that's weird. I thought Mom banned those from the house after that time Dad ate too many. They must have affected his brain or something, because he walked around the house for a whole weekend convinced that he was Bear in the Big Blue House!' Usagi laughed out loud as she remembered those few days.

  


She grabbed the empty candy bag and headed towards the kitchen to throw it away, picking up an empty Milk Duds box en route.

  


'Figures I'd get home after all the candy's gone. How unfair,' Usagi thought grumpily, noticing another gummy worms bag. 'Yikes! I didn't think Mom would let all of this into the house, let alone all over the floor.'

  


By now, the kitchen light had decided to stay off, as had the light in the room beside it. Stepping into the kitchen, she tossed the dolls onto the counter and the trash into the trash can, not bothering to turn the light on. She did not notice the tall, strangely shaped figure standing in the corner.

  


  


Mamoru walked into his apartment, swung the door shut behind him, and plopped down on the couch.

  


'What a day,' Mamoru thought, running his fingers through his hair. He remembered Usagi doing the same thing not too long ago. '_Feels soft_,' Usa had said. Mamoru had taken to calling Usagi 'Usa' while thinking about her, as he did think of her often.

  


'I can't believe I acted like... that.'

  


After realizing that his way of showing someone he liked that someone was picking on them, he'd put the pieces together and realized he had a 'crush' on Usa. Mamoru had given up on denying it by now.... He was doomed to pine after her forever.

  


'I wonder what she thinks of me now. I was clingy, for crying out loud. How entertaining that must have been to the usuals at the arcade.'

  


The usuals he speaks of were quite accustomed to seeing the banter fly between Usagi and Mamoru.

  


They probably did not know what to make of today's show.

  


'I guess I'll find out tomorrow.'

  


  


'I wonder where everyone is. They should be home,' Usagi thought as she made to walk out of the kitchen.

  


She shrieked as something clattered to the floor behind her. Looking down and holding her breath, she turned slowly to see what had been hidden in the shadows.

  


She slowly looked up. The creature was wearing fuzzy green slippers... a pink and purple polka-dotted skirt... white frilly gloves... no shirt... it's face was covered in yellow and orange finger paint.... 

  


'What kind of a monster is this??,' Usagi thought, flipping on the lights quickly.

  


"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! DAD!?!?!?!?" she yelped.

  


"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! USAGI!?!?!?" Kenji screamed.

  


Gasping for breath, Usagi looked around the kitchen, noticing the state it was in. Empty paint cans, tilted cereal boxes, yet more candy wrappers... And was that underwear on her dad's head?? No... couldn't be... Wait, yes. That is most definitely underwear.

  


"What's going on?" she said, eyes wide.

  


"Umm... well, there was a gummy worm. Sooooo, naturally, I ate it! And then the other gummy worms got so lonely in the bag without the first gummy worm, so I ate them all, too! And now they're all happy!" Kenji said, avoiding looking Usagi in the eye.

  


"Riiiight," Usagi said, still looking around shocked. "Where's Mom?"

  


Kenji was no longer paying attention, though. He had dropped to his knees on the floor, and was attempting to escape the kitchen by crawling out with his eyes closed.

  


"You can't see me!! Nyah!" 

  


He scrambled for what he must have thought to be the doorway, but was, instead, a chair. The chair toppled over on top of him, and he lie there spread-eagle, eyes still shut determinedly. 

  


"Can't see me, can't see me, can't see me..."

  


Usagi ran over to him, pulled the chair off of him, and backed away as he curled up into a ball.

  


"Oh, look! Candy!" Kenji had found a Crunch bar peeking out from under the oven. "Tasty..." He was halfway through the wrapper before Usagi plucked it out of his hands.

  


"I really don't think that's a good idea. How about I make you a nice glass of water? To break through all that sugar? Doesn't that sound great?" Usagi put on a bright smile and hoped he would cooperate.

  


"Ummmmm......no!" Kenji scrambled out of the kitchen, laughing.

  


'Why me...' Usagi thought, dejectedly following her father and trying in vain to remember what had stopped Mamoru's sugar high.

  


  


AN : A new chapter will be up as soon as my brain gets one going. I was going to write most of this sequel before posting any at all, but I didn't want people to forget... Hehe....

Thanks soooooo much for R/Ring!


End file.
